


Keeping Warm

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Melia and Fiora try to keep warm while not waking everyone at camp.





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be mostly shitpost but I had so much fun writing the beginning.

Late at night, right on the threshold of morning while everyone was asleep one tent was still active. A warm flicker can be seen inside this tent while two figures spoke softly. The subtle roar of the ocean water near the Mechonis Fallen arm drown out the murmurs.

A loud thud is heard within the tent. 

The occupants hold completely still.

“They're going to hear us” 

“I didn't know these parts of me were so heavy” 

Melia holds separate parts of her outfit in each hand trying to keep her outfit organized. She looks at Fiora. The candle light reflects a stunning golden hue against Fiora's sleek silver armor. She shone just like the Mechonis at night. Gleaming like the Mechon when sparks fly off their armor in combat.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Melia”

Melia mind had taken her somewhere else.

“Melia”

She wakes up with Fiora hands grasping her own. Fiora lifts them in front her pressing them closely against her own chest. Melia with the side of her hands rubs up and down Fiora's sternum. Then with her palm feels her chest and belly. She settles near her heart just above her breasts.

“Your cold”

Fiora turns away. Melia puts her hand on Fiora's shoulder where machine meets woman. Even with her armor removed her limbs were undeniably mechanical.

They were even colder as Melia glided over them. 

“You are beautiful, really”

“But you have only seen me this way”

Melia wraps her arms around Fiora from behind pressing her weight against Fiora.

Melia whispers “I mean it you are quite incredible" 

Melia presses herself against Fiora's back. Melia feels warm against Fiora's skin. Melia kisses at Fiora’s neck. Melia’s wings tickled as they rubbed against the Mechon implants behind Fiora's head. It was getting warmer.

Fiora turns around eager to return Melia's affections. She kisses Melia who obliges to Fiora's tongue. Fiora wraps her arms around Melia sending a shiver down Melia's body. Fiora backs off.

“No don't stop”

Melia firmly presses herself against Fiora continuing to make out with her. Fiora grips Melia like a vice feverishly returning the heat. Fiora's Mechon arms scratch Melia's back as she squirms in pleasure as she lets Fiora kiss her.

Melia squirms lose and slides down Fiora. With Fiora's vagina in reach Melia begins to tease her with one hand. Fiora leans back moaning from the sensation. Melia felt so warm. Melia seeing the opportunity bites Fiora's neck.

From a bite Melia licks Fiora from her neck down to her chest.

Even her skin tasted mildly metallic. Melia began to lick Fiora's breast. Slowly Melia made circles with her tongue making her way to Fiora's nipple. Melia with one hand grabs Fiora's other tit and stimulates the nipple with her fingers.

It's getting really hot as Fiora tries to keep herself from moaning to loudly.

Melia starts licking the nipple flicking it quickly with just the tip of her tongue. Melia then sucks on Fiora's breast making sure to keep her tongue involved as she pulls Fiora's breast out.

A liquid subtlety starts to fill Melia's mouth as she sucks on Fiora's breast. Melia moves her hand back down to Fiora's crotch as she drinks the fluid. But a sour taste overpowers the pleasure.

Melia violently coughs.

“Melia are you okay”

Melia throws up a fluorescent blue fluid right onto their bedding.

“What the hell just came out of you”

“I dont know”

Panicked Fiora looks down at her breasts, they are leaking a blue fluid. She takes a sample on her finger and tastes it. Her mouth clenches from the toxic taste.

“It might be lubricant or maybe antifreeze”

“Antifreeze!”

Melia throws up again.

Reyn opens the flap of the tent.

“You alright in there”

Melia continues to throw up. 

“Oh no we better get Sharla, that must be some nasty food poisoning ya think Fiora?”

Fiora nods as Reyn leaves waking the rest of camp up.  
  



End file.
